Thermal retransfer printing involves forming an image (in reverse) on a retransfer intermediate sheet using one or more thermally transferable dyes. The image is then thermally transferred to a surface of an article by bringing the image into contact with the article surface and applying heat and possibly also pressure. Thermal transfer printing is particularly useful for printing onto articles that are not readily susceptible of being printed on directly, particularly three dimensional objects. Thermal retransfer printing by dye diffusion thermal transfer printing, using sublimation dyes, is disclosed, e.g., in WO 98/02315 and WO 02/096661. By using digital printing techniques to form the image on the retransfer intermediate sheet, high quality images, possibly of photographic quality, can be printed on three dimensional (3D) articles relatively conveniently and economically even in short runs. Indeed such objects can be personalised economically.
Using suitable retransfer intermediate sheets, it is possible to form good quality images on 3D articles, possibly having complex shapes including curved shapes (concave or convex) including compound curves. When printing onto 3D articles, the sheet is typically preheated, e.g. to a temperature in the range 80 to 170° C., prior to application to the article, to soften the sheet and render it deformable. The softened sheet is then in a condition in which it can be easily applied to and conform to the contours of an article. This is conveniently effected by application of a vacuum to cause the softened sheet to mould to the article. While the sheet is maintained in contact with the article, e.g. by maintenance of the vacuum, the sheet, and possibly also the article, is heated to a suitable temperature for dye transfer, typically a temperature in the range 140 to 200° C., for a suitable time, typically in the range 15 to 150 seconds. After dye transfer, the article is allowed or caused to cool before removal of the retransfer intermediate sheet. Suitable apparatus for performing the retransfer printing step is disclosed e.g. in WO 01/96123 and WO 2004/022354.
Heating of the film is conveniently effected by exposure to a stream of hot air generated from heating means comprising a fan and heater elements. In the sheet preheating stage, the heated sheet is softened and becomes viscoelastic with a very low yield stress. This means there is a risk of the force of the hot air deforming and distorting the film, causing the film to balloon out downwardly. Such distortion is undesirable as it adversely affects registration of the image on the sheet with the article and image fidelity.